


Best. Idea. Ever.

by swingingReporter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Echo Flowers, Flowey messing around, Fluff and Crack, Frisk prefers to use sign language when speaking, Funny, Gen, Nonverbal Frisk, POV Second Person, Reader is Flowey, Short One Shot, Waterfall (Undertale), based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingingReporter/pseuds/swingingReporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was quiet here. The only sound to be heard was from the closest waterfall. It was peaceful. Though, you weren't here to listen to water or to meditate or anything. Nope, quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Idea. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is never let me go on a website called Vine.  
> https://vine.co/v/iB672iddPJp THIS is the inspiration for today's fic.
> 
> So yeah. Here's my crackfic. Hope you enjoy.

The world was quiet here. The only sound to be heard was from the closest waterfall. It was peaceful. Though, you weren't here to listen to water or to meditate or anything. Nope, quite the opposite. You were waiting for the seventh human to show up (You didn't know their name yet so you just called them that). Once they show up,  _that's_ when your plan could start.  Though you know this plan wasn't going to affect the timeline that much, you wanted to see what would happen.  

While exploring Waterfall, you came across the Echo Flowers.  You've always been aware of them.  It's just you've never found any reason to use them at all... until now.  This was going to be amazing.  

You heard footsteps.  You hid behind the echo flowers and peeked.  Yep.  That's the human, alright.  Matted, brown hair; Blue and purple striped sweater; Blue leggings with a few holes; Black, mud-covered tennis shoes.  That's them.  

So, that's when you finally started your glorious plan:

"HAIL SATAN!"

The echo flowers, of course, echoed your words. 

Instead of the quiet peace Waterfall usually has, Waterfall was now filled to the brim with the words "Hail Satan." You wanted to laugh so bad.  If you did, however, the plan would be ruined.  The human would know you did this.  Then, you heard something else: Laughter.

The human was laughing.  They didn't make that much sound in the first place so you were surprised.   And  _you_ thought you had a weird sense of humor.  Then again, this was a really weird situation, in the first place.  After all, you're an animate flower who just told some inanimate, echo flowers to say "Hail Satan" to an 11 year old.  You didn't care at this point.  You started to laugh.  However, the echo flowers started to repeat your laughter. 

The human started to quiet down and noticed the new sound.  They then looked at the echo flowers.  They saw you.  Before you could run away, they signed  _"Thanks. Needed a laugh."_


End file.
